Famous
by Herochick007
Summary: Blaise Zabini is a famous model used to getting everything he wants. Will an encounter with Romilda Vane, who doesn't care about his looks, change things for him?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #8 Muggle Studies: Muggle Schools -******Task #7. Derek Zoolander Center For Children Who Can't Read Good And Wanna Learn To Do Other Stuff Good Too - Zoolander -******Write about someone realising that there is more to life than being (really, really, ridiculously)****good looking.**

**Writing Club November**

**All Sorts of Space: 5 - Cassiopeia Black - Write about vanity. Alternatively, write about Cassiopeia Black.**

**Showtime: 4 - Meet the Plastics - (dialogue) "I don't care who you are.**

**Angel's Archives: 2 - Dr. Seuss Collection by Dr. Seuss - write about someone having to think outside the box**

**Scamander's Case: Demiguise - (prompt) write about something or someone highly sought after**

**Word Count: 827**

"I'm Blaise Zambini," Blaise stated giving the witch a smile.

"That's nice. Three galleons," she replied barely even looking up from the copy of Witch Weekly.

"Really? I mean, you haven't even looked at me."

"Sweetie, I don't give a flying fig what you look like, it's three galleons, take it or leave it. I don't care who you are," the witch replied looking up at him, giving him a once over and going back to her magazine. Blaise blinked staring at her.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Not fall for my charms?"

"I don't know. You're not my type, I guess," she replied. '

"But I'm Blaise Zambini, the face of the Wizarding World Top Male Model Club."

"Yup, not doing it for me."

"You like witches or something?"

"Nope, I like blokes just fine. Now are you going to pay for that or not?"

"Go out with me!"

"What?"

"A date, one date, please! I want to know what it's like to be someone who isn't swooning every time I smile. You don't care how I look, it doesn't affect you. One date," he begged. She studied him for a moment.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What?"

"A simple charm to change your appearance, just slightly so that I don't have to deal with the stupid Very Important Wizard treatment all night."

"Deal. I'll pick you up here at seven?"

"Make it seven-thirty, Marly's always at least fifteen minutes late to relieve me from my shift. And remember what I said about the charm."

"Great, wait, I just realized... I don't even know your name."

"I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane."

"I will see you at seven-thirty, Romilda," Blaise said paying the three galleons for his purchase and walking out the door to the crowd that had gathered to see him. At least one witch swooned as he walked past and three bared their breasts for autographs. Blaise sighed. Fame was fun, but the way Romilda had spoken to him, like he was a real person, not just a pretty, insanely pretty, face had made him smile for real for the first time in who knew how long. He realized he couldn't wait to see her again and smiled thinking about their date. He had to make sure it was perfect. His usual date stuff wouldn't work. If she hadn't been impressed by his face or the fact he was rich, fancy restaurants wouldn't impress her either. He had to be creative this time.

BRBRBRBRBRBRRBRBRBRBRRBRBBRBBRRBRBRBR

He stood outside the shop. It was nearly seven-thirty. He watched a girl with red hair enter the shop. A few minutes later Romilda stepped out. She looked at him and smiled.

"Nice charm," she commented.

"Thank you, I made sure I wasn't too good looking, and that no one would recognize my award winning smile."

"No one will recognize you, trust me. Where are we going? Mont Blanc's?" she asked naming the most expensive restaurant in town.

"No, I didn't think you'd want that kind of date. You seem more down to Earth than my fans. I was thinking The Golden Spoon?"

"I love that place!" Romilda exclaimed. Blaise smiled. He'd spent hours picking the restaurant. The Golden Spoon wasn't somewhere he'd normally be seen eating, it was casual and low budget, but it had seemed like the right place to take Romilda. The entire dinner the pair talked about everything except Blaise's modeling career.

"And then, the idiot ate a whole box of them right in front of me, claiming they weren't good."

"What a tosser! Did you throw him out of the shop?"

"Even better! I sent the bill to him the next day!" Romilda laughed. Blaise smiled shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Romilda."

"For what? It wasn't like you did it, I mean, sure you have money and fame, but you did at least pay for the chocolates you bought."

"True, but I tried to use my face to get them for free. I was being..."

"You were being you, Blaise. The you the world wants to see. I think I like this version of you better though."

"Really?"

"Really. Hey, there's a new club that opened last week. Want to check it out? See if it's any good before you show your famous face there?" she asked.

"I would love to, here, let me get the bill."

"I have money."

"I asked you out, Romilda. Let me get this one and you can pay the cover at the club?"

"Ohhh, okay, perfect!" Blaise paid for dinner and took Romilda's arm escorting her to the club smiling at the way she looked at him, not at his face or pocketbook, but at the him beneath all of that. He had to admit, this was way more fun without everyone stopping him, fawning over him, and just being awed by him. He couldn't help but hope Romilda would agree to a second, maybe even third date.


End file.
